Pyaar Ka Dard Hai Meetha Meetha Pyaara Pyaara
by Daya's Girl
Summary: Pyaar...kisi ke liye khushi toh kisi ke liye dard... Dekhte hai yahan kya hota hai ? A story based on Ishita-Dushyant(IshYant) and Vineet-Ruhana[(OC) RuVi] Do read and review !
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hii everyone ! As I already said that I will not be writing on any new officers but here I am with an IshYant fic on request of my dear friend Preetz. Dear….its for you and I hope that you will like it.**

**CHARACTERS : Dushyant , Ishita , Vineet , Ruhana and the whole CID team.**

**PS: It will include only Sr Insector Dushyant and Ishita from among the new officers. Rest of the team will be our very own CID team.**

**Enjoy the chapter….!**

**Morning 9 am , CID Bureau….**

All the officers were busy in their tasks. Their was no new case so all were busy completing their pending works. All were chatting and completing their works. But…..there was someone who was lost in his own was sitting holding a file in his hand but actually he was staring at someone who was totally engrossed in her work. She was working with a small smile on her face and in between was talking to Purvi . He was admiring her beauty….a smile crept on her lips when he saw her putting the strands of her hair behind her ears and again got busy with her work.

A person was standing at a distance and was smling at his friend. He came near him and called him but didn't get any reply. He smiled and kept a hand on his shoulder. The other person came out of trance with the touch.

Person1- Arey Vineet…..tum kab aaye?

Vineet(smiling)- Jab tum kisi ke khayalon mein khoye hue the.

Person1(shyly)—Arey aisa kuch nahi hai.

Vineet- Aise kaise kuch nahi hai Dushyant….Agar saara time usey dekhne mein hi bita doge toh kahin aisa na ho ki koi aur usey le jaaye aur tum haath malte reh jao.

Dushyant- Ye tum kya keh rahe ho ?

Vineet- Sahi keh raha hu bhai …jao usey batao ki tum usey chahte ho.

Dushaynt(worried)- Lekin yaar…..main toh ye bhi nahi jaanta ki wo mujhe chahti hai ya nahi. AIse kaise bol du?

Vineet(smiled)- Usey tumhari chinta hai aur phir wo dost bhi toh hai tumhari. Meri bhi ek dost thi…..par ab ye nahi pata ki kahan hai wo …..kaisi hai….kuch pata nahi. Isliye keh raha hu ki bata do usey.

Dushyant- Par aise kaise keh doon….? Agar usne inkaar kar diya toh ? Pata nahi kya sochegi wo mere baare mein.

Vineet(pressed his shoulder)- Oye…ye sab sochega toh keh nahi payega. Aise kuch main kar chuka hu pehle…..nahi bola kuch bhi aur ab usse milne ko tarasta hu. Tumhari kismet achchi hai ki wo tumhare saath hai. Isliye jao aur keh do.

Dushyant(smiled)- Theek hai Vineet…..koshish karta hu ki keh doon. Aur ummeed karta hu ki tumhe tumhari dost jldi mil jaaye.

Meanwhile, Daya came to them…..

Daya- Kya baatein ho rahi hai ?

Dushyant- Kuch nahi sir…..bas aise hi.

Daya- Achcha theek hai…..tum dono ko abhi headquarters jaana hoga ye file submit karne. Waise toh mujhe jaana tha lekin abhijeet bhi nahi hai aur aaj ek new officer bhi hume join karne wali hai. Toh ye kaam tumhe karna hoga.

Vineet- Okay Sir….! Phir hum abhi chale jaate hai.

Daya- Haan theek hai. Aur haan….forensic lab se file lete jaana.

Dushyant- Okay Sir.

So , both of them headed out.

Dushyant- Vineet….tum car nikalo …main file leke aata hu.

Vineet- Theek hai.

Vineet moved outside bureau whereas Dushyant went to forensic lab. Soon they were on their way to the headquarters.

In the bureau… It was around 12 pm.

Shreya went to Daya…..

Shreya- Daya…..wo new officer aaj hi join karne wali hai na?

Daya- Haan Shreya…..ACP Sir ne aaj ka hi bola tha. Aane wali hogi.

Shreya- Haan….aur waise bhi Mumbai ka traffic. Thank god aaj ACP Sir nahi hai .

Daya(laughed)- Haan ….ye bhi sahi hai.

At the same time, a girl entered the bureau. Her complexion was wheatish and had long hairs. She had a sweet smile on her face….

Girl- _**Inspector Ruhana**_ reporting Sir !

Daya and Shreya welcomed her with a smile.

Ruhana- I am sorry for being late Sir. Actually I missed my bus. I am sorry.

Daya(smiled)- Its okay Ruhana. Welcome to CID.

Ruhana(smiled)- Thank you Sir. I am really glad to be here. It was my dream to meet you once. DIdn't know that I will work with you.

Daya(smiled)- Isey kehte hai surprises. Glad to have you here.

Ruhana smiled and he placed his hand on her head. Soon Ruhana got familiar with everyone. She soon became friends with Ishita , Shreya and Purvi. The girls were chatting when Vineet and Dushyant entered the bureau. Both went towards Daya and told him that the file was considered and other things.

Daya- Chalo theek hai ….ab tum hamari new officer se milo.

He called Ruhana….

Daya- Ruhana…..yahan aao….hamare 2 honhaar officers se toh milo.

Dushyant and Vineet repeated the name as if trying to remember something. Meanwhile , Ruhana moved to them. Daya introduced her to them and Vineet and Dushyant looked at her with surprised looks…..

Dushyant and Vineet(surprised)- Ruhaaannaaaa !

Ruhana was surprised too….

Ruhana- Dushyant …Tum ?

Dushyant - Mujhe yakeen nahi ho raha tu mere saamne hai.

Ruhana(laughed and pinched on hi arm)- Ab aaya yakeen? Ye phir kuch aur karu?

And she slowly moved her hand towards his neck.

Dushyant- Aa gaya yakeen….tu kuch nahi karegi.

Ruhana was about to tickle him when he held her up in his arms and twirled her.

Ruhana- Kya kar rahe ho ye….utaro neeche.

Dushyant- Kyun…..pehle toh bada mazaa aata tha….main hi milta than a ye karne ke liye. Aur ab problem ho rahi hai.

Ruhana(a bit shy)- Pehle ki baat aur thi….ab ki baat aur hai.

Dushyant- Kya baat thi…..hum tb bhi dost the aur aaj bhi dost hai.

Ruhana(smiled)- SIrf Dost nahi…..Beest friends…hai na?

Dushyant(smiled and twisted her nose..)- Ofcourse yaar….my first and bestest friend is you.

All were watching the two buddies….

Daya- Tum dono ek dusre ko jaante ho?

Dushyant- Haan Sir…hum dono bachpan ke dost hai. Best friends …..

Ruhana- Haan Sir…..par jab main 7th mein thi tab mere dad ka transfer ho gaya aur hum Delhi shift ho gaye aur Dushyant reh gaya Chandigarh. Dobara gaye hi nahi.

Dushyant- But I m superhappy ki mujhe meri dost wapas mil gayi.

Ruhana smiled widely.

Vineet- Aur Dushyant tumhari baat toh bhagwan ne badi jldi sun li…..Mujhe bhi meri dost se mila diya.

Dushyant(confused)- Kaun Dost ?

Now , Ruhana turned to Vineet…..She didn't notice him earlier.

Ruhana- Vineet….tum ?

Vineet- Haan main…..ab mujhe pehchanne mein galti kaise kar sakti ho tum?

Ruhana- Nahi us din ke baad toh tumhe pehchanne mein koi bhool nahi kar sakti . Seriously kya din tha wo.

Vineet(smiled)- Haan….tum jo thi mere saath.

Ruhana- Wo toh hai lekin jo main kisi aur ko tum samajh baithi thi uska kya?

Vineet(sidehugged her)- Toh kya hua ? Ab toh bhulogi nahi na ?

Ruhana- Nahi ...kabhi nahi.

Dushyant- Vineet…ye pagal tumhari dost hai jiske baare mein tum baat kar rahe the?

Vineet- Haan….Hum training time pe saath the.

Dushyant- Ohh….maine aur ishita bhi training time pe saath the.

Daya- Ohh….matlab aaj CID bureau mein bichde dost mil gaye?

Ruhana- Haan Sir…..aapne sahi kaha tha ….Zindagi kabhi bhi kuch bhi surprise de sakti hai And I'm gladki mujhe mere dono dost wapas mile gaye.

Daya(patted her head)- Achchi baat hai.

Ruhana(turned to Dushyant)- Pagal kisko bole tumne…? Tumse bada pagal maine aaj tak nahi dekha.

Dushyant- Tujhe aur kisko. Tu hi toh pagal hai yahan.

Ruhana- Teri toh…!

She tried to hold his hand but he had decided to chase her. Ruhana was behind him.

Vineet was looking at the two buddies and thinking….

**_Vineet's POV- Thank God …..tum theek ho. Main sabse zyada khush isliye hu kyunki ab tum mere saath ho. Jo ab tak nahi keh paaya wo shayad ab keh du. Bas tum aise hi hasti raho….Tum khush rahogi toh main bhi khush rahunga kyunki main jaanta hu tum apne doston ko sad nhi dekh skti._**

Meanwhile , Ruhana caught Dushyant 's hand and he again hold her in her arms and twirled her twice. She immediately hugged him tightly….

Ruhana- I missed you yaar….! Bahut zyada miss kiya tujhe..!

Dushyant- Maine bhi re….!

Ruhana(still in hugand thinking)- _**Ek baar chhod ke gayi thi…..tba pata chala kitna importance hai tumhara meri life mein. Is baar kahin nahi jaane dungi tumhe aur na hi tumhe chhod ke jaungi. Is baar bata dungi tumhe ki I love you !**_

Dushyant – Ruhana….Thank god …..you are back. Ab mera ek important kaam jldi ho jayega. Afterall tum jo ho mere saath.

Ruhana(smiled)- Wo toh hu aur hamesha rahungi. Par kaam kya hai ?

Dushyant- Bataunga re…pehle sab settle toh kar le. Phir aaram se planning karenge.

Ruhana- Ohh…okay Boss….jo tum kahoge wo.

Both the buddies laughed and Dushyant again pulled her in a side hug.

Meanwhile , the bureau's phone rang which paused their masti and now for them…its time for work.

**A/n: So…here's the new story.**

**Preetz- Tell me howz it ? I hope you will like it :D**

**Enjoy guys !**

**Take care !**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Hii Guys…! M back with a new update :D**

**Thanks you to all who reviewed on this story and liked the concept.**

**Preetz- Ur review was very sweet and cute…..And yeah….rightly guessed….! Let's see hota kya inka.**

**Subhsreesaha- Yup…a triangle….:D But don't worry….Happy ending hoga. And Vineet….he will be fine soon.**

**Monalisa- Thanks for liking the story….And ofcourse Happy ending toh hona hi hai. Stay tuned !**

**Tina- Thank you very much for ur compliment….Thanks on Preetz behalf too….:D Glad you like our stories. For now…Enjoy this one :D**

**Shabana- Aap story toh padhiye …Story ke end tak All will be well :D**

**Cidfan- Thanks….and yes..IshYant are adorable. I included myself in the story ..so you can imagine the girl beside Vineet in the cover pic as Ruhana. Enjoyy !**

**Thanks to others who read and reviewed. Hope you will like the second chapter too.**

**Let's move to the story…..**

As there was a case , everyone got busy with the was mostly either with Dushyant or Vineet. Dushyant , Ishita , Ruhana and Daya went to the crime scene. As for Ruhana, it was her first day , so Dushyant was there to help her out. They didn't find anything there except a wallet and an ID-Card. Soon they returned to the bureau. They were all very much busy in the case that Ruhana, Dushyant and Vineet didn't get the time to talk.

Fortunately, They found the clue to the case and they caught the culprit by evening. They were in the bureau completing formalities and updating databases. It was around 7:30 pm when they got freed by their work.

ACP- Chalo ….Aaj ke liye kaam khatam.

He turned to Ruhana….

ACP- Toh Ruhana….Kaisa raha pehle din CID mein?

Ruhana(smiled)-Bahut hi acha khush hu ki mujhe aap sab ke saath kaam karne ka mauka mila.

Acp(Smiled)- Achchi baat hai. Chalo…ab sab niklo ghar ke liye. Hum milte hai Monday ko agar koi case nahi hua toh.

All smiled and they moved out of the bureau. Ruhana and Ishita were taking their stuff when Dushyant came to them….

Dushyant- Kal tum dono free ho ya busy ho ?

Ruhana- Kyun…kya karna hai ?

Dushyant- Arey bolo na dono free ho kya ?

Ishita- Haan….Main free hu.

Dushyant- Aur Roo tum free ho?

Ruhana- Haan…free toh hu lekin ghar bhi set karna hai.

Dushyant- Ohh…Acha…wo bhi zaruri hai.

He became sad.

Ishita- Oye Dushyant….kya hua tujhe….tu kyun sad ho gaya?

Dushyant- Arey….maine socha tha ki hum kahin chalte hai ghumne kal Sunday hai.

Meanwhile, Vineet joined them….

Vineet- Kahan jaane ki planning ho rahi hai?

Dushyant- Arey yaar….Soch raha tha kal kahin chalte hai. Lekin ye Ruhana ko kaam hai.

Vineet- Kya kaam hai ?

Ruhana- Vineet….Ghar set karna hai yaar.

Ishita- Ek idea hai mere paas….agar tum maano toh?

Ruhana- Bolo na …kya idea hai.

Ishita- Kal main ghar pe akeli hu. Mum-dad nhi hai toh main tumhare ghar aa jaati hu aur tumhari help karti hu ghar set karne mein.

Dushyant(smiled)- Kya idea hai Ishita…Waah…! Haan…tum dono jaldi kaam nipta lena phir main aur vineet bhi wahin aa jayenge phir hum bahar chalenge.

Vineet- Waah mere bhai…kya plan hai ….Lekin ab toh ghar chal. Subah ki subah dekhenge.

All laughed and headed towards home. Vineet offered Ruhana to drop her home and she agreed whereas Dushyant offered Ishita to drop her home.

_**Vineet-Ruhana…..**_

Vineet- So…Kaisa raha pehla din Ruhana?

Ruhana- Bahut hi achcha yaar. Infact main aaj bahut khush hu.

Vineet- Wo kyun?

Ruhana- Kyunki aaj mujhe mere 2 sabse achche dost mil gaye. Ek tum aur ek Dushyant.

Vineet(smiled)- Main tumhara achcha dost hu?

Ruhana- Haan ofcourse ! Lekin tum aise kyun puch rahe ho ?

Vineet- Agar main tumhara achcha dost hu toh tum us din bina mujhse mile kyun chali gayi thi….hamari training ka aakhiri din.

Ruhana- Kyunki meri friends ke Mazak ki wajah se mujhe laga tum naraaz ho gaye the. Himmat nahi thi mujh mein tumse baat karne ki isliye wo note bheja tha.

Vineet- Haan…..Aur sorry bhi bola …..Dost nhi maana na.

Ruhana- Ye kya baatein leke baith gaye tum…..Chhodo na. Important ye hai ki hum ek baar phir se mile hai …toh hume khush hona chahiye.

Vineet- Toh theek hai…..isi baat pe icecream khate hai….Kya bolti ho..?

Ruhana(Smiled)- Haan Ofcourse. !

Soon they stopped near an ice-cream parlor. Ruhana stepped down and Vineet turned….

Vineet- Tum ab bhi chocolate chip ice-cream khati ho?

Ruhana- Haan….lekin tumhe kaise pata ?

Vineet- Haan….Pata hai mujhe. Tumhe yaad hai training time pe hum har raat ko icecream khate the…..aur tumhara fixed flavour hota tha choco-chip.

Ruhana(smiled)- Ab bhi fixed hai ….Choco-chip.

Vineet(smiled)- Okay…..Abhi aata hu.

Ruhana nodded and he went into the parlor and brought two happily enjoyed her icecream and was looking happy. Vineet too, had a content smile on his face.

_**Dushyant- Ishita…**_

Dushyant- Tumhara idea achcha tha Ishita….Achcha hai hum saath mein time spend karenge.

Ishita- Haan….Main bhi bore ho jaungi ghar pe…Isse better hai ki ruhana ki help kar dungi. Waise kuch puchu ?

Dushyant- Haan pucho na…..tumhe permission ki zarurat nahi .

Ishita(smiled)- Tum Ruhana se kitne time baad mile ?

Dushyant- Yahi koi 12 saal baad Ishita. Aur yaar mujhe toh pata hi nahi tha ki wo meri baat itna seriously le legi.

Ishita- Kaunsi baat?

Dushyant- Bachpan mein maine usse kaha tha ki mujhe CID officer banna hai. Tab usne kaha tha ki main bhi CID officer banungi. Par phir uske dad ka transfer ho gaya aur main usse mil hi nahi paaya. Phir training mein tumse mila….aur tumse achchi dosti bhi ho gayi…tumse milke laga ki main usey hi dekh raha hu. Par dekho ab wo bhi mere saath hai.

Ishita(Smiled)- Haan….aur isi bahane mujhe ek achchi dost bhi mil gayi.

_**Dushyant's POV: Lekin tum meri sirf dost nahi….usse zyada ho. Aur ye baat main tumhe jaldi hi kahunga.**_

Meanwhile….they reached her home….

Ishita- Chalo na …..Aaj mere saath hi khana kha lo.

Dushyant(smiled)- Tu khana ab banayegi ?

Ishita- Nahi….Bas thodi si taiyari karni …ruko na please.

Dushyant couldn't deny.

Dushyant- Ab tere haath ka khana kaise chhod du.

Ishita smiled widely and hold his hand and moved inside the house.

Ishita- Thank god tum mere saath ho. Main toh vineet aur ruhana ko bhi bolne wali thi par wo pehle hi nikal gaye.

Dushyant- Haan….Vineet ko ghar pe kuch kaam tha.

Meanwhile, Ishita prepared the things for dinner , Dushyant was strolling around the room and kitchen.

Dushyant- Aaj toh ek common baat ho gayi….Maza aayega.

Ishita- Kya ho gaya….? Tum toh khush ho na …tumhari dost jo aa gayi.

Dushyant- Yes…..main bahut khush hu lekin jaise hum dono dost hain waise hi Vineet aur Ruhana bhi dost hai. Achchi baat hai na…..Ab hum khub masti kar sakte hai. Bahut maza aane wala hai.

Ishita(smiled)- Haan ye toh hai. Mujhe toh kal ka intezaar hai taaki ruhana se aur achchi dosti ho jaaye.

Dushyant(stood with back on the wall in the kitchen….)- Haan…..Kal bahut hi maza aane wala hai. Tum dono jldi kaam khatam kar lena.

Ishita- Arey wah….kya soch liye itni jldi?

Dushyant looked at her….

Dushyant- Tujhe kaise pata maine kuch socha?

Ishita-Tum mere dost ho toh pata toh hoga na….acha waise ye lo…

She moved towards him and fed him a spoonful of kheer.

Dushyant- Kheer?

Ishita- Haan….Maa ne banayi thi. Tumher pasand aayi ?

Dushyant- Ofcourse….Kheer toh meri favourite hai.

Soon , Ishita laid the table and they had their dinner.

Dushyant- Yaar Ishita…sach mein kaash aisa khana roz khaane milta.

Ishita(Smiled)- Tum roz aa sakte ho. Maa toh roz kehti hai ….par tum maante kahan ho.

Dushyant looked at her and smiled.

Dushyant- Okay madam….ab jo tum kahogi wo hi hoga. Waise itne tasty dinner k liye thanks.

Ishita- Dost ko thanks?

Dushyant- Achcha baba…..thanks bhi nahi bolta. Ab khush?

Ishita- Haan …bahut khush.

Dushyant smiled on seeing her smile.

Dushyant- Acha ab main nikalta hu aur tu kal time se ruhana ke paas chali jaana.

Ishita- Haan and tum ghar jaake call karna.

Dushyant- Haan theek hai. Chal main nikalta hu.

Ishita bid him goodbye and went to relax.

On the other hand ….._**Ruhana-Vineet….**_

Vineet dropped her home…

Ruhana- Thanks Vineet.

Vineet- Ab ye Thanks kyun bola ?

Ruhana(Smiled)- Aaj ki ice-cream treat ke liye aur mujhe maaf karne ke liye bhi.

Vineet(Smiled)- Wo 6 saal purani baat hai yaar….aur main tumse naraaz nahi tha. Haan bura laga tha lekin baad mein pata chala ki wo Mazak tha. Uske baad tujhe contact karne ki koshish ki par tera kahin pata hi nahi tha. Ek baar baat nahi kar sakti thi tum.

Ruhana- Sorry yaar…..i promise ab ke baad aisa nahi hoga.

Vineet- Haan…..aur agar meri dost ko rulaya na toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga. Samjhi tum?

He said rubbing off her tears.

Ruhana- Haan...nahi rulaungi tumhari dost ko.

Vineet- Tumhare chehre pe muskurahat hi achi lagti hai aansu nahi. Aur tumhe pata hai na agar dushyant ko pata chala ki tum royi toh wo mahashay meri band baja denge.

Ruhana(Smiled)- Haan….wo bachpan se hi aisa hai. Lekin wo tumhe kuch nhi kahega tum chinta mat karo.

Vineet- Haan….tumhara dost hu kyun chinta karu…..

And he laughed. Ruhana joined him.

Vineet-Acha chalo main nikalta hu. Bye..!

Ruhana waved him bye and entered inside the .

_**Ruhana's POV-** _Thank you God….Mujhe mere dono doston se milwane ke liye. Vineet bhi sweet hai. Usey bahut khayal hai mera…Usey ab tak meri pasand yaad hai. .Aur Dushyant…Wo toh mera best friend hai…..Lekin is baar main usey chhod ke nahi jaungi. Usey jld se jld sab bata dungi.

_**Ishita's POV-**_** Dushyant**…..kya karu main iska. Jitna sweet dikhta hai usse kahin zyada sweet hai. Wo chahta hai ki kal hum mile….Acha hai. Keh raha tha jo main chahungi wo karega…Usey sabki parwah hai….meri bhi. Tabhi toh keh raha tha koi problem hot oh call karna aur aaj subah bhi toh aaya tha lene ke liye. Tum mere liye dost se badhkar ho….bas tumhe batana hi baaki hai. (She smiled and blushed even at his thought)

_**Dushyant's POV-**_** Ishita**…ye ladki kyun har waqt mere dil aur dimag mein rehti hai. Itni khubsurat si smile hai uski. God…I love her! Lekin kaise pata karu ki wo bhi mujhe chahti hai ya nahi. Aur kahu toh kahu kaise….Kahin wo galat na samajh le. Khair ab toh Roo bhi hai….wohi meri madad karegi. Usse hi baat karunga.

_**Vineet's POV-**_ **Ruhana**…..Tum ab tak 6 saal purani baat nahi bhuli. Mujhe khushi is baat ki hai ki tum mujhe wapas mil gayi. Tum mere saath ho. Aur main aisa kuch nahi karunga jisse tumhe dukh ho. (he looked at Ruhana's picture with him at the time of farewell in college) Tum practical hot oh waqt ke saaath badho. Main hamesha tumhare saath hu. Chahta hu tumhe…..Par ye nahi pata ki tum kya chahti ho. Haan….lekin ye dost Vineet tumhara saath kabhi nahi chhodega.

They all dozed off thinking about their feelings for each other and were waiting for the new day to come…..Excited to meet.

**A/n: Aaah….here comes the second chapter….:D**

**Preetz- I hope ye bhi pasand aayega tumhe. Do tell in the reviews.**

**All my readers….do read and review.**

**Take care :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Hii Everyone! Here comes the new update for you people. Thanks to all for liking the new couples.**

**Preetz- Glad that you liked the story. Aur haan…..dil toh tootega kisi ka lekin koi hai usey sambhalne ke liye :* Wink* Aur wo usey achche se sambhalega.**

**Vibha- Yepsh dear….IshYant will rock as they are couple made by Preetz. IshYant confession bhi hoga lekin thoda intezaar karna padega.**

**Rajvigirl , tina purpleangel- Thanks guys….glad you people liked the story.**

**Manansh- Sahi kaha aapne….kabab mein haddi toh hai lekin usey nahi pata na ki jise wo chahti hai wo kisi aur ko chahta hai. Lekin wo kisi ke beech nahi aayegi. So…keep reading :D**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing…..Let's move to the chapter !**

_**Next Morning…Ruhana's home…..**_

She woke up as her alarm clock buzzed. She switched off the alarm and again lied on the bed. She eased herself when her mobile beeped. It was a message from Ishita….It said…

_**"Good Morning Roo! I hope you won't mind me calling you Roo. I'll be at your place by 9:30. So…zyada stress mat lena. Hum mil ke sab kaam kar lenge…..Ishita"**_

Ruhana smiled at the message and at the same time ,she received a message from Dushyant saying …

_**"Good Morning Pagal…! Mujhe pata hai tu abhi tak aalas kar rahi tere paas sirf dopahar tak ka time jaldi saara kaam kar lena. Phir main aur Vinu tere ghar aayenge. Uske baad hum bahar jayenge…..And dinner bhi bahar karenge. Isliye jaldi se kaam kar lena"**_

She smiled and replied…..

**_"Okay Boss…jaisa tu kahega waisa hi main karungi. Tum log aa jaana time se. "_**

Soon, she got up and arranged her room. And then she moved into the kitchen to prepare coffee for herself. In the meantime , she arranged some more shelves in the kitchen. After a while , She sat with coffee and newspapers. She finished off her coffee and it was 8:15 am. She looked around and thought what all she had to arrange. She found that she had to arrange her living room and the guestroom and also her wardrobe. She was just thinking when the door bell rang. She went to open the door and found a delivery boy hold a bouquet. It was a bouquet of yellow and white roses.

DBoy- Ma'am…A bouquet for you !

He handed over the bouquet to her.

Ruhaana- Thank you.

The delivery boy smiled and left. Ruhana closed the door and started looking for any sticker on the bouquet and to her luck she found a card opened the card ….

_**"Ek khubsurat dost ke liye khubsurat tohfa. Jahan tak mujhe yaad hai tumhe yellow and white roses pasand hai. Waise tum surprised ho gayi hogi na…..koi baat nahi…aise hona chahiye. Keep smiling like these roses…..Vineet"**_

She smiled widely reading the card. She placed the bouquet on the side table and got back to her work. She arranged the living room and the showcases. Meanwhile , the doorbell rang again. She opened the door , and this tym its Ishita. Ruhana looked at the clock which showed 9:00 am. She opened the door and welcomed her in.

Ishita(smiled)- Good Morning !

Ruhana(Smiled)- Good Morning ! Tum toh 9:30 aane wali thin a?

Ishita- Haan…..lekin main bore ho rahi thi. Phir socha ki tum bhi toh akeli rehti ho na toh jaldi jaane mein bhi koi problem nahi hai.

Ruhana(Smiled)- Ohh...haan….koi problem nahi hai. Waise na ek problem hai…

Ishita looked at her and got sad….

Ishita- Kya problem hai?

Ruhana (looked at her and serious tone)-Tumne subah msg kiya tha na….toh main ye kehna chahti thi ki tum mujhe Roo bulaogi toh….(she stopped in between)

Ishita- Toh? Koi problem hai….Main tumhe Roo nahi bula sakti? (she became sad.)

Ruhana started laughing looking at her. Ishi got confused.

Ruhana- Ishi…itni tension na liya karo yaar…..ofcourse tum mujhe Roo keh sakti ho. Par aise sawal mat kiya karo.

Ishita(sighed)- Offo…..nautanki ho tum bhi…..pata hai kitna darr gayi thi main….Dushyant bhi aise hi karta hai.

Ruhana(Smiled)- Haan….Main hut oh Dushyant ki hi dost na.

Ishita picked a cushion and hit it on Ruhana. Ruhana caught the cushion…

Ruhana- Ladai se thodi shuruat karenge hum apni dosti ki.

Ishita(smiled)- Ofcourse…..hum start karenge tumhare haath ki coffee. Dushyant kehta hai tum coffee achchi banati ho.

Ruhana- Ohh…toh sahab ne tumhe ye bhi bata diya?

Ishita(smiled)-Haan….hum training time se saath mein hai na. Toh training k time pe hamare group mein main hi coffee banaya karti thi. Pehle din jab dushyant ko di toh kuch derr ke liye wo kahin kho sa gaya. Baad mein usne tumhare baare mein bataya. Aur usne ye bhi kaha ki main bhi tumhare tarah hi coffee bana leti hu.

Ruhana(smiled)- Chalo…tumhe bhi coffee pilati hu.

Ruhana moved into the kitchen while Ishita looked thru the house and followed her into the kitchen.

Ishita- Yaar…..tumne kaafi kaam kar liya. Kya kya baaki hai?

Ruhana- Kitchen puri tarah se set karna hai yaar. Plus mujhe mera room set karna hai. Ab tum hot oh tumhe kuch cheezein bhi dikhaungi.

Ishita- Great ! Toh kar lete hai kaam.

Ruhana- Haan….Par pehle coffee.

She handed her a cup of coffee and both the girls moved into the living room. They settled on the sofa and were relishing their coffee. Meanwhile , Ishita noticed some novels kept on the table. They were some love stories.

Ishita- Roo….tumhe novels padhna pasand hai?

Ruhana- Haan….i love reading. Har tarah ka genre padhna pasand hai.

Ishita- Lekin yahan toh bas love stories hai.

Ruhana(smiled)- Haan….Mujhe love stories pasand hai. Tumhe pata hai mere dost mujhe pareshan kiya karte the ki main CID join karungi toh love stories padhne ka kya matlab. But I believe ki Love is an awesome feeling. Agar aapke aas –paas pyaar hot oh har cheez aasan ho jaati hai …Hai na?

Ishita(thoughtfully)- Haan yaar…lekin kabhi kabhi kehne mein kitna mushkil ho jaata hai na. Hum ye sochte hai ki wo insaan kya sochega. Kaash kehna bhi aasan hota.

Ruhana- Haan ye toh sahi hai….par theek hai jab waqt aayega tab keh denge.

Both the girls smiled…..and they got back to their work. They first settled the living room. Ruhana unpacked a bag and in it were some showpieces. Ishita was awestruck.

Ishita- Roo…..tumhe in sab cheezon ka shauk hai?

Ruhana(Smiled)- Haan yaar…..acha lagta hai na.

Ishita- Haan par kitna mushkil hai na manage karna inhe.

Ruhana(Smiled)- Haan Ishi….mushkil toh hai. Lekin mujhe acha lagta hai. Waise toh hamari job mein Sunday bhi kam hi mil paata hai par phir bhi main time nikal leti hu.

Ishita(smiled)- Great yaar ….waise ye dolphin badi khubsurat hai.

Ruhana(smiled)- I loved this dolphin yaar…iska isse ek chote size ki dolphin bhi thi par wo toot gayi.

Ishita(smiled)- Aww….koi na ….dusri kharid lena. Toot gayi toh gayi….nayi cheez aayegi na.

Ruhana- Haan…ye bhi sahi hai.

Both the girls laughed. Soon, they were done with arranging the living room. When they checked the time , it showed 11:30 am.

Ruhana- Thanks Ishu…..tum aa gayi varna pata nhi isey set karne mein kitna time jaata mera. Jaldi ho gaya.

Ishita(Smiled)- Roo….Doston ko thanks nahi bolte. Aur wo toh Dushyant ne bola na bahar jaane ka toh mujhe dhyan aaya ki main aa sakti hu tumhari help karne. Waise achcha hi hua na hum yahan mil liye….it pyara sa rishta ban gaya.

Ruhana(smiled)- Haan wo toh hai. Aur waise bhi hamari dosti toh ban hi jaani thi.

She side-hugged ishita.

Ishita- Ab bolo na jaldi aur kya kaam hai. Tumhara room set ho gaya?

Ruhana- Haan yaar….bas wardrobe set krni hai . Wo toh main kar lungi. Haan…kitchen ko thoda sa set karna hai.

Ishita- Toh chalo…wo bhi kar dete hai.

Soon….the girls got engaged in setting the kitchen. They were chatting on normal stuffs. They finished when it was almost around 1:30. They just sat on the sofa in the living room when the doorbell rang. Ruhana went to open it and it was Dushyant. They hugged each other and she welcomed him in. Dushyant entered with a cute smile on his face. He had two bouquets in his hand….He handed a bouquet of red and pink roses to Ishita.

Dushyant- Khubsurat dost ke liye khubsurat tohfa.

Ishita(smiled and Blushed)- Thank you Dushyant !

Dushyant(smiled)- Haaye…kab se is muskaan ko dekhne ka intezaar kar raha tha….finally dekhne mili.

Ishita smiled more widely.

Dushyant- Bas aise hi smile karte raha karo.

Ishita smiled and hugged him. He smiled. Ruhana ws still near the door and was watching the two friends. She was watching how Dushyant straightly went to Ishita and gave her the bouquet. She didn't know why this action by him hurted her as it was only her who used to get flowers from him. Meanwhile , the doorbell rang again….she composed herself and opened the door…this time it was Vineet. She welcomed him in and he handed over a bouquet of white and pink roses which she happily accepted. A smiled made way on her lips. Noticing Vineet , Dushyant turned to them….

Dushyant- Oye Roo….tere liye bhi kuch laaya tha….!

Ruhana(fake anger)- Badi jaldi yaad aayi tujhe meri?

Dushyant- Arey baba…..meri itni himmat kahan ki tujhe bhul jaun….na re baba na.

Ruhana now stood in front of him with hands folded. Dushyant handed over a bouquet of yellow roses.

Dushyant- Pyari si dost ke liye pyaara sa tohfa.

With that he gave her a gift box. She immediately opened the box and it was a teddy bear holding a heart on which it was written _**"Best Friends Forever"** _. Ruhana smiled widely looking at it and then looked at Dushyant who was looking at her. She hugged him tight….

Ruhana- Thanks Dushu…..tujhe yaad tha mujhe aisa kuch chahiye tha.

Dsuhyant(Smiledd)- Teri pasand kaise bhul sakta hu.

Ruhana smiled widely and and with her smile two more faces glowed with a smile.

Vineet- Toh Ruhana …saaara kaam ho gaya?

Ruhana- Haan…lagbhag sab ho gaya….Thanks to Ishu.

Ishita(Smiled) – Roo…kaha na no thankyou. M glad ki I could help you.

Dushyant- Chalo…ab tum dono taiyar ho jao. Phir hum lunch ke liye phir dekhte hai ki kya karte hai.

So, Ishita and Ruhana went to get fresh. They came out after 15 minutes. Dushyant and Vineet were awestruck to see them.

Ruhana was wearing a black colored Kurti with heavy work around the neck and jeans while Ishita was in Red top and Jeans. Ruhana kept her hair open which increased her beauty. Dushyant moved to her…..

Dushaynt- Aaj toh bahut khubsurat lag rahi ho . Awesome…gorgeous.

Ruhana- Aaj matlab? Roz nahi lagti kya ?

Dushyant-Mera…mera matlab hai , roz bhi lagti hai lekin aaj kuch zyada hi khubsurat lag rahi hai.

Ruhana(Smiled) – Thanks .

Vineet was still staring at her but to his luck no one noticed that. Dushyant praised Ishita as well which made her blush.

Dushayant- Come on…let's go ! Vineet chal.

Soon , they moved out and Ruhana locked the door. Now they were deciding who will go with whom as both Vineet and Dushyant had bikes. Ruhana wanted to go with Dushyant while he wanted Ishita to be with him. Finally they decided , that Ishita was going with Dushyant and Ruhana with Vineet.

Vineet-Ruhana…

Vineet- Ruhana…tum comfortable toh ho na?

Ruhana- Haan !

Vineet(smiled)- Waise Ruhana….sach mein aaj bahut khubsurat lag rahi ho. Sach mein…black suits you.

Ruhana(Smiled)- Thanks Vineet.

Vineet- Aur haan Ruhana…..aaj last chance tha….aaj ke baad meri dost ko rulaya na toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga.

Ruhana(tensed)- Kaun roya Vineet?

Vineet- Tum.

Ruhana- Main…..main kahan royi? Tum na kuch zyada soch rahe ho.

Vineet- Acha chalo royi nahi par aankhon mein aansu toh aaye na. Ab nahi aane chahiye. Maine dekha tha.

Ruhana(Smiled)- Tum ho na mere saath?

Vineet- Hamesha .

Ruhana- Toh bas phir kya chinta. Tumhare rehte tumhari dost roye aise nhi hoga.

Vineet- Aur main hone bhi nahi dunga.

Ruhana- Thanks for the surprise Vineet...bouquet was beautiful.

Vineet- Glad that you liked. Bas tum hasti raha karo.

Both of them smiled. Soon, they reached the restaurant and waited for Ishita and Dushyant. It was a multi-cuisine had already booked a table there. So , the four of them enjoyed their lunch with funfilled talks and teasing and planning for what they were going to do.

**A/n: Here's the second chapter….Hope you people will like it.**

**Guys…I will try to update all my stories on time but abhi thoda busy hu toh time kam mil pa raha hai. So….pleae co-operate guys. Do read and review !**

**The further chapter will be more funfilled….how the 4 friends enjoy with each other aur pyaar ka ehsaas. Hope it will come soon.**

**Preetz- Behna …I hope you will like it. Especially for you ! Love you loads..! Take care !**

**Other readers….do read and review !**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Hii everyone ! Sorry for making you guys wait. You all are such wonderful readers and also supportive. Thanks for being that. Here comes the new chapter.**

**Preetz- My Sis….Glad you are liking the story. Aur haan….doston ke liye Roo ke paas hamesha time hota hai aur waise bhi True Love , Pyaar ka Dard hai , Pyaar ka Tohfa and Vivaah are close to my heart becoz these are dedicated to some sweet friends of mine. Also the stories of my OS series Lamhe will be for some friends. So….You enjoy reading and keep reviewing. Tata….enjoy the story :D Just a try to make you smile :D**

**Shilpa , Loveabhi, tina,Guest, cutegal, Katly, maham , rajvigirl- Thank you so much guys for liking the story. It means a lot. **

**Sunnyshreya-Glad that you liked both IshYant and RuVi. New OS's will come on IshYant and RuVi…..So …keep waiting :D**

**Pooja-Thank you so much for liking the story. Thanks to your friends too. Glad that you liked both Ishita-Dushyant and Ruhana- Vineet. I know I am late …..but ur wait ends now. Hope you enjoy !**

**Continued from previous Chapter…..**

Ishita , Dushyant , Ruhana , Vineet enjoyed their lunch. By the time, they got free , it was already 3:30. They came out of the restaurant …..

Vineet- Oye Dushyant, Ab kya plan hai ?

Dushyant- Wahi soch raha hu yaar ki karein kya ? Kuch samajh hi nahi aa raha.

Ruhana- Chalo na Koi movie dekhte hain…..Its time for Happy New Year.

Ishita- Umm….kahin ghumne chalein ? Koi fort ya fir kahin aur. You know na how much I love forts.

Dushyant(looked at Ishita)- Okay…..toh chalo fort hi chalte hai.

Ruhana- Oye….mujhe movie dekhni hai. Chalte hai na.

Dushyant- Roo…..Movie kabhi aur dekh lenge. Chalo na aaj ghumte hai. Mahim Fort ghumte hain. Main tujhe Mumbai ghumata hu.

Ruhana agrees reluctantly. So , Soon they were on their way towards the Mahim Fort. As they reached , it was already 5:00 pm.

As the fort was located near to the sea , it was looking beautiful. Ishita was the happiest.

Ishita- Wow ! What a view ! Bahut khubsurat hai. Thank you Dushyant.

Dushyant(Smiled)- Haan…tujhe pasand hai tabhi toh hum yahan aaye hain. Varna kyun aate.

Ishita(smiled)- Ohh…that's very sweet of you yaar. Acha chalo…andar chalte hai.

She hold her hand and pulled him towards the fort. Vineet was talking over phone while Ruhana was looking at Dushyant and Ishita. She didn't know why but there was a pang in her heart, whenever she saw Dushyant with Ishita , she felt as if Dushyant was being pulled away from her. Yet she hadn't confessed her feelings but still she had a feeling that the more she was trying to go close to him , he was going far away from her. Tears rolled down her eyes. She came out of her trance on Vineet's voice. She immediately rubbed off her tears and faced him.

Vineet- Ruhana…..ye Dushyant-Ishita kahan gaye ?

Ruhana- Wo dono andar gaye….Hum bhi chalte hai.

Vineet(smiled)-Tum bhi chali jaati. Yahan kyun ruki ho?

Ruhana(smiled)-Tumhara intezaar kar rahi thi. Fir tum dhundhte na hume isliye.

Vineet(smiled)- Haha…thanks yaar….acha chalo ab chalte hain.

Ruhana nodded and they moved into the fort. It was big fort, beautifully designed. He saw Dushyant and Ishita discussing about it seriously. Vineet , too joined them. They were roaming inside the fort and discussing about it.

Ruhana- Yaar Ishu…..tujhe history pasand hai?

Ishita(happily)- Haan …..Aur sabse zyada mujhe Forts ke baare mein padhne ka shauk hai.

Dushyant- Isliye toh hum yahan aaye hain.

Ruhana- Haan haan …tera pata hai…..tune history kaise padhi …ye sirf main jaanti hu…samjha. Isliye chup reh.

Dushyant-Arey haan Meri maa…..ab bolna mat. Tu nhi hoti toh history mein paas hona mushkil tha.

Ruhana(smiled)- That's better.

Ishita was happy and Dushyant was happy watching her happy. In between they sat down at a place and Ishita , Vineet and Dushyant sat discussing about the fort and its history. Ruhana was bored as she had least interst in history, so she quietly stepped out of the fort and went towards the beach. She sat on a rock and was watching the waves coming up and down.

She removed her sandles and put her legs in water. She didn't know why, but her mind was occupied with thoughts of Dushyant. She knew that they were good friends but Dushyant's concern for her said something else. As Ishita was with them….he didn't listen to her. Though Dushyant knewww her better than anyone else but still she had a different feeling in her heart.

_**Ruhana's POV: Dushyant aur Ishita…..Dono ache dost hai bilkul mere aur vineet ki tarah. Par ye dushyant ko hua kya hai…wo meri baat hi nahi sun raha. Ishita ne bola toh hum yahan is fort mein aa gaye. Aur wo Ishi kea age meri suntan hi nahi. Aur Vineet….usey toh bahut kuch yaad hai mere baare mein…..6 saal se nahi mile hum toh bhi usey yaad hai. **_

She chided herself_**…"Uff….main kuch zyada soch rahi hu shayad…..Dushu toh mera best friend meri baatein kaise bhul sakta hai. Aur waise bhi 12 saalon mein uske aur ache dost ban gaye honge. Phir wo dono training se saath mein hai. Nahi nahi…..main kuch nahi sochti. "**_

_**Inside the Fort…..**_

Vineet was the first to realise Ruhana's absence. He looked around but didn't find her.

Vineet(worried)- Dushyant….ye Ruhana kahan gayi?

Dushyant- Kahan gayi matlab? Yahin toh thi…..

Vineet- Thi…par ab nahi hai. Kahan gayi hogi? Chalo dekhte hai.

He was about to move to search for Ruhana when Dushyant stopped him…

Dushyant(smiled)- Mujeh pata hai wo kahan hogi.

Vineet- Kahan?

Dushyant- Wo hogi beach side pe.

Vineet(still tensed)- Sure ho tum?

Dushyant(smiled)- Haan CHalo.

Soon, they all were out searching for Ruhana….Dushyant saw her sitting on sand playing with sand . She was trying to write something.s

Dushyant(whispered to Vineet)- Madam gusse mein hogi. Pata nahi kya kya sunayegi.

Ishita- Kyun…kya hua ?

Dushyant- Usey History pasand nahi…aur hum discuss karne lage history….isliye wo yahan aa gayi.

Vineet(Smiled)- CHal….Kuch nahi hoga re…

They moved towards her and saw her writing letters on sand. Dushyant sat down and kept his hand on her shoulder…..But before he could speak….

Ruhana- khatam ho gaya tumhara history discussion?

Dushyant(surprised)- Oye…tujhe kaise pata main hu…?

Ruhana(Smiled)- Bas pata hai mujhe…..Sirf 12 saal se door thi…..hamara saath toh 20 saal purana hai na…..

Dushyant(Smiled)- Haan wo toh hai…..Acha tu bol ke aa sakti thi na?

Ruhana(Smiled)- Tum log ko disturb nahi karna tha isliye yahan aake baith gayi….tumhe pata hai na meri fav jagah.

Dushyant(smiled)- Haan …pata hai.

Ishita- Pata hai toh ye lo….

She threw some water on Ruhana and Dushyant.

Dushyant- Oye kya kar rahi hai Ishita….? Mat daal paani.

Ruhana(Smiled)- Jitne door bhaagoge utna zyada paani.

She also took water in her hands and threw it on Dushyant. A smile was on her lips and with it a smiel made place on another face too. She looked at him and smiled and next moment….

Ruhana- Vineet….bach sakte ho toh bacho.

And she threw some water on him. Now all four of them were busy playing in water. The happiest smile was of Ruhana. Dushyant came and sprinkled water on her…..

Dushyant- Ab bach ke dikha Roo…..

Ruhana smiled and chased him…..Soon all of them were sitting taking support of rock. Each had smile on their face.

Vineet- Sach mein maza aaya….hai na Roo?

Ruhana(Smiled)- Haan….mujhe toh bahut maza aaya….Dushyant ko sata ke.

Dushyant(smiled)- Sata lo madam…..jis din main sataunga na …..sab bhul jaogi tum.

Ruhana(Smiled)- Haan Dekhte hai.

Vineet (looked at watch)- Arey baap re…..its 7:30 guyss….come on…chalo…..ab kuch khaate nodded ….and they were again on the bikes heading to towards a restaurant

_**IshYant….**_

As they were moving…..Ishita saw a golgappa stall . She asked Dushyant to stop.

Ishitaa- Dushyant …Rukooo…!

Dushyant- Kya hua ?

Ishita(pointed to the stall)- Wo dekho….golgappe…..chalo na khaate hain.

Dushyant- Par Vineet aur Ruhana ….pata nahi khayenge ki nahi.

Ishita- Unko bhi khilayenge….tum bas chalo mere saath.

She pulled him. Meanwhile, RuVi , too came there. Dushyant was their waiting for them.

Vineet- Kya hua?

Dushyant- Wo….ishita ko gol gappe khane the so …yahan ruk gaye.

Vineet- Okay….

Dushyant- Chalo…hum bhi khate hain.

Vineet(smiled)- Arey nahi….mujhe gol-gappe nahi pasand. (to Ruhana) Tum jao.

Ruhana(smiled)- Nahi ….main bhi nahi khati. Dushyant….tum jao kha lo.

Dushyant nodded and went. Meanwhile, RuVi were strolling around when Ruhana spotted a chuski wala(Barf ka Gola).

Ruhana- Vineet….Tum Chuski yaani barf ka gola khana chahoge?

Vineet- Sure….tumhe pasand hai?

Ruhana(Smiled)- Haan…bahut.

Vineet(smiled)- Okay main leke aata hu. Kaisa khati ho?

Ruhana- Kaal khatta….!

Vineet- Okay….tum bike ke paas wait karo…main lekar aata hu.

Ruhana smiled and moved towards where their bikes were. She stood taking support of the was looking around when she heard Dushyant's voice…She looked there…..

Dushyant- Uffo Ishu…..tumhe abhi bhi Gol gappe khana nahi aata.

Saying this , he stuffed one in her smiled and finished it and said….

Ishita- Tum ho na khilane ke liye.

Dushyant(smiled)- Haan bhai…ab ek CID officer ko aur koi kaam toh hai nahi…..toh yahi sahi.

With this, he stuffe another gol-gappa in her mouth. Both were happy and enjoying. Seeing them, Ruhana was lost in her thoughts. She came out of her trance when Vineet came.

Vineet- Roo….Lo tumhari Chuski…

He called 2 to 3 times when she came out of her looked at him and he gave her the chuski.

Vineet- Kya hua …Kahan kho gayi thi?

Ruhana(smiled)- Arey kuch nahi….bas aise hi kuch yaad aa gaya.

Vineet(looking at her)- Toh aankhon mein aansu kyun aa gaye? Kya sochne lagi?

Ruhana(looking at IshYant)- Aisa lag raha hai ki kuch haath se choota ja raha hai. Pata nahi rok paungi usey ya nahi.

Vineet(confused) Kya matlab?

Ruhana(Smiled)- Nahi…kuch nahi…tum mat socho kuch. Chalo khao.

So, they enjoyed their chuski and Ishyant joined them.

Dushyant- Bahut maza aaya na aaj….:D Pehle fort , phir paani mein khelna aur ab golgappe….maza aa gaya.

Ruhana- Haan…sach mein aaj bahut waqt baad tumhare saath waqt guzara. Sach mein bahut maza aaya. Thanks Yaar !

Dushyant- Tujhe samajh nahi aata ….bola na thanks aur sorry nahi chalega.

Ruhana(smiled)- Acha baba…Sorry. Ab nahi bolungi.

Vineet- Ab bhulna mat…samjhi.

Ruhana nodded with a smile.

Ruhana- So…ab kya karein?

Vineet- Chalo…kuch khaate hain…something like Chinese.?

Ruhana(smiled) Great idea.

Dushyant- Haan….par jayenge kahan?

Vineet- Yahan par ek Chinese restaurant hai…..chalo.

Now they headed towards, the restaurant. There they clicked pictures, Had their fav Chinese cuisines…..and enjoyed a lot.

Ishita- Kal se phir wahi bureau…..(she pouted)

Ruhana- Haan yaar…wahi bureau….kaam….uff….phir se wahi laashein aur khooni….kaash waqt yahin ruk jaaye.

Dushyant- Waqt toh chalega hi….lekin tum dono kyun fikar karti ho…..main hu na.

Ruhana(looked at him)- Wahi toh darr hai…tu hai senior inspector. Pata nahi kab ACP Sir tujhe kuch kaam de de ayr saara plan cancel.

Vineet and Dushyant smield at he rexpressions.

Dushyant- Arey…..toh kisi aur din kar lenge. Waise bhi ab toh bahane mil hi jayenge. Waise bhi abhi Abhijeet Sir aur Dr Tarika ki anniversary aane wali hai next month.

Vineet- Haan….Aur Abhimanyu ki birthday bhi. Enjoy karenge. Don't be sad ladies.

Dushyant(took the point)- SIrf Ladies…? Very bad Vineet…Hamare saath toh hai Gorgeous ladies.

And he laughed. Both ruhana and Ishita hit him playfully….

Ruhana- Teri ab khair nahi hai Dushyant….Ruk….

And they went outside with Ruhana chasing Dushyant. She was happy. She caught his hand and hit him playfully.

Ruhana- Tujhe na main batati hu.

She hit him on the arm.

Dushyant- Ouch…! Kitna zor se maarti hai tu….ouch…

Ruhana laughed….

"Aur zor se maaru?"

Dushyant- Nahi…..Chhod de.

Ruhana laughed out in which Ishita joined Dushyant and Vineet smiled seeing them laugh.

Vineet- Arey Guys….chalo bhai ab…..10:30 ho rahi hai. Let's go back home.

Dushyant- Haan re…..ab toh jaana hi hai.

Dushyant- Toh chalo…let's meet tomorrow. So, Ruhana went with Vineet and Ishita with Dushyant. A happy smile was on all faces.

_**IshYant:**_

Ishita-Aaj bahut maza aaya na…..kitne time baad humne maze kiye.

Dushyant- Haan yaar….shayad training ke baad aaj hi masti ki.

Ishita- Haan….aur wo paani se khelna ….maza aaya.

Dushyant(looked at her in the mirror of bike)- Haan…tum smile kar rahi ho usse achi baat kya hogi.

Ishita blushed and smiled at his comment.

Ishita- Tum ho tabhi toh ye smile hai.

Dushyant- Haan…main toh hamesha rahunga. Chal…tera ghar aa gaya.

Ishita stepped down and turned to him….

"Thanks for today Dushyant. It was really awesome."

Dushyant (smiled)- Every day will be awesome …I promise.

She smiled and wished him Good Night. Assuring that she is safe, Dushyant left for his home.

_**RuVi:**_

Vineet- Roo…aaj maza aaya?

Ruhana- Haan….bahut maza aaya. Seriously…aaj ka din meri life ka best din tha.

Vineet- Meri life ka bhi. Par sabse best day tab hoga jab meri dost ki aankhon mein aansu nahi honge. Kya baat hai…..tum kuch khoyi sit hi ?

Ruhana(Remembered about Dushyant)- Kuch khaas nahi Vineet…..wo bas aise hi. Kuch yaad aa gaya tha.

Vineet- Kya yaad aaya?

Ruhana- VIneet….aisa laga jaise kuch nikla jar aha hai haath se. Rokne ki koshish karti hut oh wo aur door jaata hai. Khud nahi samajh pa rahi.

Vineet- Roo….Aankhein band kar ke sochna …wahi dikhega jo sach hoga. Tumhe saare jawab mil jayenge.

Ruhana- Matlab?

Vineet- Matlab ye…..tum jo mehsoos kar rahi ho uska jawab tumhare dil mein hi milega. Acha …tumhara ghar aa gaya.

She realized that they were in front of her stepped down….

Ruhana- Main koshish karungi Vineet…..Thanks a lot !

Vineet(smiled)- That's like my friend. Ab chalo….andar jao aur lock karo.

She nodded and went inside and locked the door. Assuring the safety ….he also left for his home.

Today , they all were happy…..Haapy becoz they got some time to spend with each other.A smile was there on their faces. Their day ended on a happy note. They knew that they'll be with each other always. All of them slept in wait of a new morning and a start of a new Friendship.

**A/n: Preee….as I promised….here is your update. Ur picture edit made me smile. Now , I hope that this updte of mine will make you smile. Hope it does.**

**Others…..do read and review :D**

**Take Care :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Helllo Everyone :D Here comes the new chapter. Exams ke beech mein mann hua kuch likhne ka….so here is what I wrote. Hope you'll will enjoy this one as well. **

**Preetz- Meri pyari behna ko ye story achi lag rahi hai isse achi baat kuch ho nahi sakti :D Glad you liked the chapter. Hmm….Roo udaas hai….par usey nahi pata ki aur kya hone wala hai uske saath **** Hopefully , har baar ki tarah Vineet will be with her and make her smile. **

**Arianadobriyal- Hey dear ! Well I am glad to know that you like my fics and rather surprised to see that m your favourite author…..Thanks for the love and response to the stories….Hope you enjoy next chap as well :D **

**XYZ- If it will be possible, I will definitely show DaReya moments. …but I can't promise. Thank you ! **

**Chaliye…..ab chapter padhte hain. **

_**Next Morning….**_

It was a casual day at the bureau. Ruhana , Dushyant , Vineet and Ishita were happy. There was a sweet smile on every face. Abhijeet and Daya saw them happy and went to them….

Abhijeet- Kya baat hai Dushyant, Vineet …bahut khush lag rahe ho? Koi khaas wajah?

Dushyant(smiled)- Haan Sir…..kal humne bahut maze kiye. Sir….kal pehli baar aisa laga ki ghar se door nhi balki apne ghar mein hi hu.

Daya(smiled)- Haan toh sahi hai na Dushyant…..hum bhi toh tumhara parivar hai. Aur humare parivar ke jo head hain….wo hai Acp Sir.

Dushyant- Haan Sir….wo toh hai. Par sir ….kal roo , Vineet aur ishita ke saath bahut maza kiya.

Ruhana and Ishita moved to them…..

Ruhana- Haan Sir…..kal bahut time baad dushyant ko satane ka mauka mila. Bahut maza aaya.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Chalo…Acha hai…..waise kal toh humne bhi enjoy kiya. …..kyun Daya?

Daya(smiled)- Haaan….tarika ke haath ke aalu ke paranthe….waah…..kitne tasty the.

Abhijeet- Haan…aur kheer bi bahut achi thi. (he called Shreya)- Arey Shreya….agli baar thodi zyada kheer banana…..mere liye. Daya ke liye nahi bachegi toh chalega.

Daya- Dekhta hu mujhse pehle kaise shreya tumko kheer khilati hai. (he smirked)

Abhijeet and others were laughing. Meanwhile , Ishita came with a tiffin.

Ishita(to Daya)- Sir…..Shreya Dii jab tak kheer nahi banati tab tak aap ye khaiye. Ye kheer maine banayi hai.

Daya(smiled and kept his hand on her head)- Arey nahi ishita…..hum toh Mazak kar rahe the.

Ishita- jaanti hu sir…..par ye toh main specially aapke aur abhijeet sir ke liye laayi thi. Please….taste toh kijiye.

Dushyant- Oye ishu….meri kheer kahan hai ?

Ishita(smiled)- Tere liye? …..main nahi laayi tere liye.(she made a sad face)

Dushyant's face fell and ishita was enjoying his expressions.

Dushyant(Sadly)- This is not fair ishita. Very bad….!

Ishita- Ab main toh Daya sir aur Abhijeet sir ke liye laayi thi….Mujhe kya pata tum bhi khaoge.

Ishita and Ruhana were trying to suppress their laughter.

Ruhana- The cool dude Dushyant is sad….(she kept her hand on his shoulder) Waise tujhe pata hai tu jab udaas hota hai na toh aur zyada cute lagta hai.

Dushyant(gazed at her)- Ruhana…..tujhe Mazak soojh raha hai ? Main yahan sad hu….ek toh ye ishita…sabke liye kheer laayi par mere liye nahi…aur ab tu Mazak kar rahi hai.

Ruhana- Oh my God! Itna gussa…not good for your health .

Ishita- Haan… Dushyant …gussa tumpe suit nahi karta.

And they laughed. All were enjoying when Vineet barged in….

Vineet- Arey arey…tum dono mere dost ko sata rahe ho …..Aur ishita tum dushyant ko kyun sata rhi ho?

Ishita(smiled)- Kyunki inhe satane mein mujhe maza aata hai.

Vineet- Ye kya baat hui bhala…aise koi karta hai kya ?

Ruhana- Tumhara dost hai wo Vineet…..samjha lo ki mujhse panga na le. Varna acha nahi hoga.

Dushyant(looked at her)- Tujhse achcha koi ho bhi nahi sakta.

Ruhana looked at him as he said this. She kept staring at him and he moved towards her and kept his hand on her cheek….

Dushyant- Haan….tu toh meri pehli aur sachchi dost hai….mere liye tujhse achchi dost milna mushkil hai. Thank you Roo.

Tears formed in her eyes but she stopped them.

Ruhana(looked at him)- Dost bhi aur thank you bhi? Thank you not allowed.

Dushyant(Smiled)- Okay baba …no thank you.

Ruhana smiled and at the same time Daya's phone rang. He picked and talked for a minute…..

Abhijeet- Kya hua Daya? Kiska phone tha?

Daya- ACP Sir ka phone tha. Keh rahe the ki headquarters ja rahe hain toh bureau nhi aayenge. Aur aaj ek aur officer hume join karne wala hai.

Abhijeet- Acha…..Naam kya hai us officer ka?

Daya(thinking)- K …..K se kuch naam tha…Kavin….shayad kavin hi tha.

At the same time , they heard a voice…..

Voice- Shayad nahi Sir….Kavin hi hai.

All turned towards the voice….. A tall n fair person was standing at the entrance.

Voice- Senior Inspector Kavin reporting Sir !

Daya(Smiled)- Welcome to CID Kavin !

Kavin(smiled)- Thank you Sir !

Abhijeet(smiled)- Tumhara naam toh bahut achcha hai…Ummeed hai tum achcha kaam bhi karoge.

Kavin- Sir…I promise main aapko shikayat ka koi mauka nahi dunga.

Abhijeet- Good…..And welcome.

He was greeted by everyone. Soon , he saw two familiar faces…..

Ishita- K….kavin…tum ?

She hugged him tight and he hugged her back.

Kavin- I missed you re.

Ishita-I missed you too….aur ye dushyant …bahut satata hai mujhe.

Kavin- Dushyant?

Dushyant- Idiot Kavin….tu yahan bhi aa gaya….

Kavin(laughed)- haan Ji…..kaha tha na itni aasani se peecha nhi chhodunga.

Dushyant- Haan bhai…..chhodna bhi mat.

They hugged each other…..

Ishita- Kavin….ur favourite Chocolates.

She handed over him some chocolates.

Kavin-Ishi…..ye….ye chocolates….tujhe yaad hai ?

Ishita(Smiled)-Ofcourse yaar…..dost ho tum mere toh mujhe nahi pata hoga kya ?

Kavin(smiled and side-hugged her)- Ohh…ur so sweet.

Dushyant- haan…magar meri dost se sweet nahi hai tumhari dost….samjhe tum?

He pulled Ruhana in side hug.

Ruhana- Matlab kya hai ?

Dushyant- Matlab ye ki hamari tarah ….kavin aur Ishi bhi bachpan ke dost hain.

Ruhana- Great…..matlab abhi life mein maza baaki hai.

Daya- Life ko toh enjoy karna chahiye. Aur yahan toh purane dost mil rahe hai….achhi baat hai.

Ruhana-Sir….mujhe toh yahan 2 purane dost mile aur kuch naye bhi.

Abhijeet- Roo….naye doston ke chakkar mein purine doston ko mat bhulna. Old is gold.

Daya- haan …kyunki sachcha dost ek hi kaafi hota hai…jaise mere paas hai.

Ruhana(Smiled)- Chinta mat kijiye Sir…main apne purane doston ko haath se nahi jaane dungi. (looking at Vineet) bahut mushkil se hui hai dosti phir se…abki chhod diya toh pata nahi kya hoga.

Daya smiled and patted her head.

Daya- Chalo …..ab sab kaam karo. Aaj ACP sir nahi aayenge toh hum jaldi kaam kar lete hai.

Dushyant- haan Sir…sir …..uske baad hum dinner pe chale sham ko ?

Abhijeet- Good idea Dushyant. Theek hai …phir sab kaam khatam karo jaldi. Shaam ko hum log challenge dinner pe. Main tarika ko bata deta hu.

Daya- Ruhana….kal wale case ki file ho gayi?

Ruhana- haan Sir….main deti hu.

So….all got back to their works and were happy. So, their day ended on a happy note and now they all were going to meet on dinner.

**A/n: So guys….itna hi likh paayi…..i hope sabko pasand aayega.**

**Exams ke baad pakka long updates. Tab tak isey padhiye aur bataiye kaisa laga. **

**Kavin Lovers- Happy to see him here? I wil not include him in True Love….so here he is…:D **

**Hope all will like. Read and review. **

**Take care :D**


End file.
